Pôr do sol
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Sakura achava que nunca seria capaz de salvá-lo... Mal sabia ela que o dia em que começara a salvar Uchiha Sasuke fora inesperado até mesmo para ele. E nesse dia foi que ambos perceberam que não podiam mais viver sem o outro... COMPLETA


_***Novo***_

* * *

><p><em>Essa one-shot eu havia escrito faz um tempo (um ano?) e não havia publicado porque... ah sei lá... eu não gosto muito do que escrevo ...<em>

_.  
><em>

_De todo modo, achei melhor postar algo nessa entrada (a mesma, que o site deletou e pôs de volta no dia seguinte =S). Eu iria deletá-la, mas achei melhor _reaporveitá-la_..._

_**. . .**_

__Domingo devo voltar com mais uma one-tradução. (mas por enquanto, essa semana e a outra, somente **one-shots** mesmo. Por precaução...)__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Classificação etária<strong>__: k+_

_Não contém spoilers/ UA/ Romance  
><em>

_**Shipper**__: SasuSaku_

_**Disclamer**__: Vocês sabiam que o Naruto não é meu? Pois é, né );_

_**Sinopse**: Sakura achava que nunca seria capaz de salvá-lo... Mal sabia ela que o dia em que começara a salvar Uchiha Sasuke fora inesperado até mesmo para ele. E nesse dia foi que ambos percebem que não podiam mais viver sem o outro...  
><em>

_**Dedicatória**: _Essa ofereço à Isis, leitora Nyah que fez um pedido de fanfic sasusaku com o background 'Pôr do sol'. (Flor, demorei tannnnto a postar ne, gomen)  
><em>_

_**N/A:** Meus drabbles são meio doidos. Não liguem hehe  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Pôr do sol  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke' POV<strong>

.

Já fazia três anos que voltei para Konoha.

Ninguém podia negar que minha presença aqui era repudiada, temida e muitas vezes simplesmente ignorada. Muitos viravam o rosto pra mim e davam às costas.

Até mesmo Kakashi, meu ex-mentor, prefere manter uma certa distância mínima.

Bom, não o culpo.

Isso já era esperado. _Depois de tudo que fiz... _

A única que permanecera ao meu lado, (e isso eu estava começando a duvidar que aconteceria,) fora _ela_.

_Haruno Sakura. _

_.  
><em>

Sempre por perto, me seguindo e curando e me apoiando, sendo meu suporte pessoal, tornando-me, sem que eu percebesse, mais forte do que jamais poderia ter imaginado.

.

Certo dia há cerca de um ano, no ápice de um violento pesadelo que tivera sobre o dia em que matei meu irmão, acordei com a visão embaçada e a mente a mil por hora. Imagens horríveis atordoavam-me a memória.

Quando pensei que fosse finalmente 'quebrar', senti um calor aconchegante sobre minha mão fria e um sussurro na escuridão do quarto que me dizia - _Tudo vai ficar bem, Sauke-kun. Eu estou aqui com você. Sempre estarei..._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

E foi nesse instante que Sasuke percebeu que não poderia mais viver sem ela.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

.

Há um ano estamos nessa situação...

Eu vou até a casa dele, ele me olha com aquele semblante distante e então noto que já estou perdida.

E toda noite é a mesma coisa.

Eu o procuro, nós nos olhamos por um tempo e sem dizer qualquer palavra, começamos a nos amar.

Bem, _amar_ não seria bem a definição para o que fazemos mas pode-se dizer que talvez seja a maior demonstração de afeto que posso conseguir de Uchiha Sasuke.

.

Outro dia, depois de ver a felicidade estampada no rosto de Hinata e Naruto após darem à luz a seu primeiro filho, foi inevitável imaginar-me no lugar dela.

Sorri triste.

Isso talvez nunca acontecesse comigo...

.

Hoje, como todas as minhas poucas tardes de folga, vim até um dos pontos mais altos de Konoha para apreciar o pôr do sol. Poucos conhecem esse lugar e fico feliz por ser privilegiada ao ser a única a estar aqui.

Mas no instante em que chego ao cume da montanha, percebo que não estou só.

A imagem_ dele_ aparece em meu campo de visão e isso, por um breve instante, me atordoa um pouco.

_Ele fica tão bonito sob o sol._Pensei distraída.

_.  
><em>

Aproximo-me lentamente, não querendo perturbá-lo. Sento-me silenciosamente ao seu lado, mantendo uma distância segura entre nós.

Ele não diz nada.

Eu também não.

Ao menos, por um longo tempo.

.

Ficamos assim até que, _por todos os kami_, palavras escapam involuntariamente da minha boca, palavras ditas para quebrar aquele silêncio tortuoso, palavras nunca ditas... E quando me dou conta, já havia dito (o que provavelmente não deveria dizer) :

- Sasuke-kun, você me ama?

.

Imediatamente, sinto meus olhos arregalarem e meu coração batendo acelerado. Um medo profundo de ser rejeitada invade meu peito. _E agora? _

Nunca o ouvi dizer qualquer coisa romântica, nunca discutimos o assunto que é um evidente tabu pra ele. E também nunca quis incomodá-lo com isso.

. . .

Depois de um silêncio quase que eterno e foi quando realmente estava prestes a perder as esperanças de receber uma resposta, _qualquer que fosse_, somente uma mudança de expressão, _qualquer coisa_, foi quando senti algo tocar suavemente, quase como que um leve vulto invisível, na lateral do dedo mindinho da minha mão esquerda que estava ao lado da dele, sobre o chão de capim verde.

.

Surpresa com aquela reação,virei meu rosto tão depressa para tentar captar alguma mudança em sua expressão quase sempre imutável. _Nada_.

. . .

Até que vagarosamente e tão inesperadamente, um sorriso quase que imperceptível se formou no canto de seus lábios. Seguido de um grunhido familiar, que me deu esperanças de, _talvez_, ainda ter um futuro feliz ao seu lado.

- Hn.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

E Sakura não precisava de mais nenhuma palavra de confirmação dele.

Aquilo já bastava.

_Ela o conhecia tão bem..._

.

Sorrindo, a kunoichi se aproximou do rapaz e descansou a lateral do rosto em seu ombro para aproveitar os últimos raios do crepúsculo e sussurrou mais para si mesma do que para ele.

.

_"Eu também te amo, Sasuke-kun"._

.

.

fin

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Sim. Mais um drabble bobinho da Hime.  
><em>


End file.
